I'm Yours
by XxxCrazy4Super8xxX
Summary: Cary likes his friend Rebecca. Rebecca like Cary, but might not bring herself to admit it. Will a turn of events show their love for each other, or will they keep it bottled up forever? Read to find out! A spin-off of Super 8. Please R&R and Enjoy! Cary/OC Joe/Alice & maybe some other couples later!
1. Chapter One

**Hi! I want to make the intro short and sweet! This is a fic that is like the story, but there are going to be some OC's and there will be a twist. Hope you like it! This story could not be complete without Herronhermy so thank you! You are not only a HUGE help to this story, but my inspiration to make it! Thank you so much! Please enjoy the story! Now, for the disclaimers…Cary? Joe?**  
**Cary: AnimeFlutist doesn't own Super 8 as it belongs to ummm….I forgot… **  
**Joe: As it belongs to Bad Robot, JJ Abrams, and Steven Spielberg! She only owns her OC, Rebecca.**  
Me: Enjoy!

*Rebecca's P.O.V.* 

"Hey, Joe." I whispered as I approached him. He sat silent on the swing, as I sat on the other swing. He immediately met my gaze, and I felt so bad for him. I could only imagine my mom dying. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Joe, I can only imagine the pain you are in, but you know she will always be with you in your memories, and your heart." I said, trying my best not to cry. "But Becca, why did she have to go? Why did it have to happen to her?" he said, a warm tear falling off his face onto my hand.

"Joe, everything happens for a reason. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you to be like this. I know it must be hard for you but think what your mom would do. She would tell you to keep your head up high." I got up and kissed his forehead. "We love you Joe, all of us." I said, reassuring him with a smile. "I love you guys too." he said, smiling.

He got up but something caught our eye. Now pulling in front of the house was Louis Dainard, Alice's father. He parked, got out, and walked to the door. Had he come to pay his respects to Joe's mom? Maybe. He opened the door, and walked in. A few seconds, he was grabbed, and forced out of the house by Joe's father. We stood there, and watched in shock.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" Louis yelled, but his dad took him to his police car, and looked up. He stared at Joe and I. "Joseph, I'll be home soon." he said quickly then disappeared into the cop car.

**_4 Months Later_**

School was finally out, and I was so excited for the summer. Kids piled out of the school and I ran to the front of the school, and waited for the rest of the gang. I saw Joe coming, and he waved. Charles met up with him, and pulled out a notebook. They came up to me and Charles groaned.

"That was the longest day ever." he said, handing the notebook to Joe. "What's this?" Joe asked. "New scene." Charles explained as we began to walk across the street. I saw Joe begin to read, and I pulled him by his book bag as a car passed by that he didn't see.

"Detective Hathaway has a wife now?" Joe asked, as I snickered. Martin might throw a fit. "I don't know I think it might make a better story." Charles explained as Cary came running towards us.

"Hey guys! Martin barfed all over his locker today it was the grossest one yet!" he said, smiling. "Really?" I asked. "Yea! I've never seen so many colors!" Cary said running next to me. "Oh my god, shut up!" Charles yelled, as I hit him.

"But wait who's gunna play the wife, Jen?" Joe asked. "No way! You saw what she did with my top hat!" Charles yelled as Cary raised a brow. "What wife?" Cary asked. Honestly, I think we all wanted to know who the wife was.

"Alice Dainard." Charles explained as Joe stopped dead in his tracks. I stepped in front of him, and waved my hand in front of his face a couple times before he snapped out of it.

We walked up to 7Eleven and Cary went to get a gumball along with Charles. "I was returning that book on codes and ciphers and she was in the silent reading section. I asked her if she would play Hathaway's wife." Charles said, getting the candy. I went to get one myself.

"Wait you talked to Alice Dainard, really?" Joe said, obviously still awestruck. "You're not supposed to talk at all in the silent reading section, it's for silent reading." Cary said in a smartass way. "She said yes, we're filming tonight; and she's driving." Charles said. "Can I come?" I asked, feeling a bit left out. "Yea, you can be an extra."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad. I will get started on the next chapter tonight. Please R&R and I hope you liked it!  
~AF**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

Charles told us where he wanted to meet, then left with Joe. Cary went into the store, and I followed him. He went up to the counter, pulled out a five, and grabbed a lighter. "I need a new one." he told me, as if reading my mind. He paid for the lighter, but the cashier looked at him like he was a crazy person. "Thanks." I said, grabbing the bag in the cashiers hand, and walking out with Cary.

"Hey, can I come over to your house? My parents are out of town." I said, beginning to follow Cary home. "Sure, my dad is at work." he explained, taking the lighter, lighting the bag on fire, and dropping it. I felt so bad for Cary. When he was just four, his mom died of cancer.

We arrived to his house, and we walked into the house, to be greeted by his dog, Firecracker. He was a beautiful dog, but his tail was singed because Cary accidentally held a match to it one day. "I'm going to change, don't come up to the bathroom." he said, laughing, running up the stairs.

When he was up, I decided I wanted to put some makeup on, so I went up the stairs. There were six doors, and I didn't know which one was the bathroom. I didn't want to walk in on Cary, so I thought maybe he might have a mirror in his room.

I opened the first one, and it was a red room filled with explosives. There were sparklers and all sorts of fireworks. I walked out and closed the door. I opened the second door, and there stood Cary, shirtless.

His back was facing me, and when he turned around, his gaze locked in with mine. My eyes drifted lower, and I gasped. "Cary! Who did that to you?!' I asked. There were bruises all over his lower chest, abdomen, and upper arms. No wonder he wore low sleeved or long sleeved shirts.

He tried to cover himself, but I was too quick for him. "Becca, stop." he said, but I pulled the shirt that he was trying to hide behind down. Tears welled up into my eyes. "Who did this, I'll kill them." I said, sniffling. "No. you can't." Cary said, a serious look in his eye. "Why the fuck not? Cary, you're bruised all over your body." I said, my tears now flowing freely. "Because Becca, my dad did this to me."

**Cliff hanger! I hope you liked it, and please R&R. Like I said, the next chapter will be longer, I promise :)  
~AF**


	3. Character Info (Rebecca)

**Hey guys, I wanted to make this semi chapter on how my OC Rebecca looks, so you awesome people might be able to get a mental picture of her. I am working on Chapter 3, I just wanted to do this. I really hope the way she looks doesn't affect the way you look on the story.**

**Character Info **

**Full Name: Rebecca Adriana Lopez **

**Hair: She has emo/scene type hair. (I have NOTHING against Emo type people. I hate labeling, but honestly, I don't know any other way to call the hair style, so please, PLEASE do not get offended by it!) It is black with purple bangs and a strand of bright neon blue. (Wacky right? I don't know, I really like it.) **

**Likes/Dislikes/Fears: She is terrified of thunder/lightning, and sharks. She LOVES to wear Cary's sweaters, and she always wears a necklace Cary got her (SORRY! Spoiler from Chapter 3!) Also, she hates coffee. **

**Looks: She likes to wear tank tops (As well as Cary's sweaters) and jeans. And she most definitely isn't a girly girl. She has a round face with freckles and piercing blue eyes. And also has a curvy figure. Oh, and Cary is a little bit taller than her. **

**That's all about the character, and if you would like to know anything else about her, PM me. Thanks!  
~AF**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey, I'm back with the third chapter! I know I said it was going to be long, but I really wanted this chapter to end like that, so I will be starting the fourth chapter ****as soon**** as this one is posted! Hope you like it!**

I froze. "He what?" I asked looking at him, not believing a word he just said. "I'm sorry I never told you, it's been happening since I was eight, and I never really told anyone." he said, fumbling with the shirt in his hands.

I began to feel lightheaded, my vision went blurry, and I could feel all the color drain from my face. I would have fallen and hit my head on the sink if Cary wouldn't have caught me. "Becca!" he said, propping me up against the now closed door.

All I could stare at were the bruises. "Are you ok?" he said, cupping my cheeks. "Water." I rasped out. Cary handed me some water from the sink in the cup he keeps in the bathroom. I drank the water in one gulp, and my vision restored as well as the color in my face.

I just grabbed him and hugged him. Cary pulled me into his lap, and I continued to cry, as I just couldn't believe his dad physically abused him. "Cary, can we go into your room?" I asked, looking up at him blue meeting blue. "Sure." he said, getting up, and putting his shirt back on.

I stood, but then I felt a pair of arms pick me up. "What are you doing?" I asked, completely caught off guard. "I don't think you should walk yet. You almost passed out." Cary said, walking me to his room. He lied me down on the bed, and lied next to me.

"Cary, you are my bestest friend in the entire universe, you know that right?" I asked, snuggling up to his chest. "Yes, I know that. Oh, that reminds me." Cary said, sitting up, reaching for something in his nightstand. "Here, early birthday present." he said, handing me a small, wrapped box.

After all, my birthday was next week, and if Cary didn't give me it soon, he would either crack and tell me, or forget and tell me.

I unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing two necklaces that were attached to each other by a magnet. I took it out of the box, and the necklaces came apart. I leaned closer, and it was two halves of a heart. One half read 'Rebecca' and the other read 'Cary'.

He took the one that said Cary, and put it on me. Then put the one that said Rebecca on him. I gave him a hug, and thanked him, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, and when we came apart from our embrace, we noticed something.

The two halves clung to each other by the magnets in them and made a heart that read 'Cary & Rebecca'. After a while, it fell back to us, and I just hugged him.

"Thank you so much Cary, I love it!" I said, just awestruck. "Do you really like it? I had it specially made." he said, smiling at me. "Yes, oh Cary, I love it! I'm going to wear it every day!" I said, lifting the necklace off my neck, looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Hey, it's six, you wanna eat something?" Cary asked, glancing at the clock. "I'm going to take a shower, we will stop by your house so you can take one, then we will go to the diner. Charles doesn't want us to be there until midnight, just stay here ok?" he said, taking off his shirt for the second time today.

"Cary?" I asked in a small voice. "Yea?" he asked, turning around. "Does it hurt?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes again. "Some of them do, but not all of them." he said simply. A tear streaked down my face, and Cary came up to me quickly.

"Shh no please don't cry Becca." he wiped my tears and hugged me.

***Cary's P.O.V.***

Something inside me wanted to break down and cry myself. Why did she care so deeply? I mean, we are best friends…we have known each other since kindergarten. But personally, I think I have stronger feelings for her. I think I love Rebecca.

"Hey, I'm gunna get in a shower now. No more crying, ok?" I said as she nodded. I smiled and left, slipping into the bathroom. I started the water, and stripped of my clothing and got in.

* * *

When I got out, I wrapped the towel around my waist, and went into my room. "I'm only here to brush my hair and get some clothes." I said with a smirk. I went to my vanity, brushed my hair, and sprayed some cologne on my chest. I then went to my closet and got a red tee with jeans and my favorite jean jacket. I went back into the bathroom and put my clothes on, making sure my half of our friendship necklace was nice and visible. I'm going to wear this everyday.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Please R&R. Thanks!**  
**~AF**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 4, and I really worked hard on it, so I hope you all like it!**

I appeared back into the room, and Rebecca got up from the bed. "Let's head over to my house, okay?" she said. I nodded and we went down the stairs, and out the door. "Here, I'll tow you." I said, mounting my bike as she hopped onto the handle bars.

We rode in silence as we went to her house. When we approached her house, we hoped off, and she pulled her house key out of her back pocket. We walked into the house, and we went upstairs into her room. We both walked to her closet, and she stood there.

"What should I wear Cary?" she asked me. "Ummm…how about this?" I asked, pulling out a black tank-top with purple sweats. "Perfect." she said, walking into her closet to get my black sweater that I gave to her. It was really mine, I just got my new favorite jean jacket, so I gave it to her. Plus, she always used to wear it.

"Why do you like that sweater so much?" I asked, really curious; as I never did know the true reason. "Don't think I'm weird." she said, as I nodded. "Because Cary, it smells like you." she explained, smiling. I smiled, too, showing my braces. "How do I smell? Like without cologne." I asked, my smile reducing to a smirk.

"Vanilla." she said, smiling again.

I hugged her. "Go get in a shower, so we can go eat." I said. She nodded and walked out. I heard the water start, and the door to the bathroom close. I lied on her bed, and inhaled _her_ scent.

Chocolate.

Believe it or not, but I've never been in her room. I've been to her house, just never her room. It was beautiful.

The walls were a nice shade of purple, just like her bangs. Her door and closet doors were black, just like the rest of her hair. But her window sill was neon blue, just like that one little section on the left side; the section she **always** braided.

I saw a note book in the middle of her neat desk, I got up and walked towards it, and saw that it was her school notebook. I opened it, and on the inside cover, it said: 'Cary + Rebecca = Forever'. I opened my eyes wide. "So she does love me back." I whispered, smiling.

I love my best friend, and I just found out she loves me back. This is the best day of my life.

I heard the water stop, and I closed the book. "Cary?" she yelled from the bathroom. "Yea?" I yelled back. "Can you grab a clean bra? It's in the top drawer of my dresser by my closet." she said like it was nothing.

I went absolutely scarlet. "U-Um sure!" I said, mentally punching myself in the face for stuttering. I opened the drawer, and I blushed so hard, it put my shirt to shame (it's a dark red).

There were bras of every color, even neon. I even think she might have lingerie somewhere in here. I grabbed a bright blue one with black trimming and orange polka dots, and walked to the bathroom.

I checked the size…HOLY FUCKING SHIT…she was a D cup…not many girls have that big of a bust and are 14. I knocked on the door, and she opened it, putting her arm out. I put the bra in her hand, and walked away back into her room.

I went back to the notebook, and opened it again, this time picking it up. A note slipped out, and I read over it. It was between Joe and Rebecca. I heard the door to the bathroom open, and I put the notebook down, but shoved the not into my pocket.

"How do I look?" she asked as I turned around. I. Was. Breathless. "Beautiful." I said softly. "What? I didn't hear you." she said back. "Awesome. But what's with your hair; it's not as fluffy as it always is." I said, pointing to my own hair. "Because it's still wet. I have to blow-dry it." she explained, walking over to her vanity; plugging in the hair dryer, and picking up her spinny brush.

She began drying all her layers, making them poofy, but I could only focus on her angelic, beautiful. Wait…angelic and beautiful? Yep, that finalized it, I'm falling for my best friend.

But her makeup…it was gorgeous. She had mascara on with a semi-thick layer of black around it. I think they call that stuff 'eyeliner' but I'm not entirely sure. She had a glittery-white color on her eyelids, and her lips were a light purple-pink.

I snapped out of my Rebecca-wonderland when I heard the hair-dryer turn off. She brushed her bangs to the side with her fingers, and picked up her comb.

She picked up the blue hair, and did her signature braid. She turned around and asked if I was ready to go.

"Yea, let's go." I said, walking out of her room behind her, closing the door. We walked down the stairs, out the door, and got on my bike, her still sitting on my handle bars.

We set off for the diner, and it was in silence, much to my disappointment. I leaned into smell her scent. And it smelled of strawberries and chocolate. Like I said, and I know it…I'm falling for my best friend, Rebecca Adriana Lopez; but I'm loving every second of it.

**So, I hope you liked it! I didn't want Cary to sound like an idiot when it came to the makeup, but it's a boy...so yea XD Please R&R! Again, I hope you liked, bye!  
~AF**


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry I haven't been updating! So many things have been happening here, so I couldn't get around to typing. Sorry! I know it's short, but i wrote it while I was in class, so I came home and eventually typed it. I'm doing this for you guys, mind you, it's 4:28 a.m. here XD. But on with the story! **

We pulled up to the diner, and we walked in. Rebecca led me to the booth all the way in the back of the restaurant. We sat down, and I was one to break the silence.

"So, what are you hungry for?" I asked, as the waitress turned the corner, noticing us at the table. "Fries and a shake." she said simply.

"Well, that makes two of us." I said smiling, the waitress approaching the table. "What can I get you darlings?" she asked sweetly.

"One order of fries and a shake please." I answered, watching Rebecca as she watched the waitress.

Her eyes were so pretty, her blue eye color was so much better than mine. I could get lost in them. Unfortunately, I was pulled out of my fantasy when I heard her say something about Rebecca's hair, then walk away.

She turned and looked at me…the look she always gave me when we were at a restaurant. Only her and I knew what it meant. "Fine, I'll go and get some crayons." I said rolling my eyes, pretending I was mad. I went up to the register and when the employee wasn't looking, I took a blue crayon, a red crayon, a green crayon, and two purple crayons, and snuck away.

I returned to the table, and she already had a piece of paper out. "Where did you get that?" I asked, acting as if she had pulled it out of thin air.

"Home. I knew we were coming, so I took a piece." she casually explained. We started to play tic-tac-toe and I was winning. By the time our food came, the paper was filled with games; most of them my wins. "Here you go." the waitress said, putting the shake and the fries on the table.

I grabbed the ketchup and a straw, and set everything up. She immediately went for the shake, smiling while she was drinking it. She put it down and started eating, and I took a sip of the shake as well, blushing slightly thinking about how her lips were on the straw, just moments ago.

I thought about what she said earlier, how she says I smell like vanilla, and I say she smells like chocolate...and according to the shake, chocolate and vanilla do taste good together.

We talked finished eating, and by the time we were done, and left; it was 8:30. I told her what time it was, and she decided to go to the field, **(A/N: It's the field where Joe was looking for Lucy in the movie.)** and just talk.

**So that's it for now, and I hope you stick around for more! Please feel free to R&R!  
~AF**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I'm back with another small chapter, but I lost it and it was really long. I typed it again, and again, I lost it. So this just came out and I'm publishing it now cuz I don't want to lose it AGAIN. The next one will be longer, I promise! Shout out to Herronhermy, my biggest supporter! You are awesome, and everyone should go check out her Super 8 story ****_Burnin For You_****! I want to thank you guys for sticking around and reading my story!** **On with the story, and I hope everyone had a Merry Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!**

Somehow We got to the field at like 9, and we just sat and looked at the stars.

We ended up laying down, talking about who we like.

"So, do you have you know, a crush on anyone?" Rebecca asked, turning her head to look at me.

_Shit._

"Uhhh, no one in particular, how about you?" I asked, very intrigued to see if she would admit if she liked me or not.

"No one comin' to mind." she replied. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Hey Cary, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked me softly. I nodded, and she took that as a sign to continue.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to; but do you ever think about your mom?" she asked, taking my hand into hers, traces of sympathy in her eyes. "Yea, sometimes." I answered honestly, smiling.

She nodded and I lied back down. She lied down too; her head on my chest, and almost immediately fell asleep.

I played with her purple bangs, and smiled to myself, wondering if I was on her mind as much as she was on mine.

* * *

I woke her up about two hours later, and we got on the bike and headed for the meeting spot that Charles had planned for us.

* * *

***Rebecca's POV***

"You my little one, my pretty one. When ya gunna gimme some time, Sharona? Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run." the six of us sang while Cary shook his head like a maniac.

We were all munching on twizzlers when we saw headlights approach. We stood and went to the car once it came to a complete stop.

**So I hoped you guys liked that chapter, and I will update as soon as I can! I love you guys! Have a happy holiday, and a happy New Year :)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**HI GUYS! Long time no update, huh? I'm so sorry I've been busy! But I wanna say thanks to HerronHermy for giving me an AWESOME idea in this chapter! Thanks! 3 SO I hope you like this chapter!**

*Cary's POV*

"Hey Alice." Charles said once she'd parked at the curb.

"Joe Lamb?" she questioned, hints of anger in her tone.

"Yeah?" Joe answered, obviously confused.

"What the hell's he doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Make-up, sound, and special effects." Charles explained quickly.

I thought she was going to drive off.

"He's the Deputy's kid!" she screamed at Charles.

"You knew that?" Joe asked, obviously excited that his love knew who he was. He day dreamed about her in algebra and science; and he talks about her a lot.

"Charles, I don't have a license! I can't drive with him." she spat, laying back in her seat, sighing.

"You want Joe to stay back? Well I guess..." "It's too late! He's seeing me in the car right now!" she yelled.

"You can trust me. My dad will never know. I won't tell him anything." Joe promised.

Alice just stared at us. I was getting very doubtful of this idea, but then heard Alice say: "Get in."

I smirked, and we began to pile into the car. Joe, Charles, and Preston sat in the front, and somehow Martin, Becca, and I all squeezed in the back. Martin got a window seat, while Rebecca sat in the middle, I on the other side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We got to the train station, and Joe, Charles and Preston got out of the car before the car even stopped; obviously glad to get their space back.

Martin opened the door, Rebecca in suit when it happened. The thing that almost broke me. She fell on top of Martin.

I got out, pissed, and stomped over to the depot.

I sat at the steps, and sulked.

I watched as she helped Martin up. They were giggling and laughing. Preston saw and rolled his eyes. Martin ended his conversation with Becca, and headed up to the depot, going in the corner and practicing his lines.

Preston followed and started to set the camera up. Charles was lost in paradise as he was excited to film. Joe and Alice went to the corner so he could do her makeup after Charles yelled at him about something with the camera. Rebecca walked up to me and sat next to me.

~Rebecca's POV~

What's up Cary, you look down." I said, worried.

"Nothing." he lied, I could tell.

"You don't have to tell me." I said, about to get up.

"Wait." he said. I turned my attention back to him.

"Do you like Martin?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs. I snickered.

"What!" he asked, looking up.

"No, I don't like Martin!" I said, still laughing.

I heard Alice and Martin beginning to rehearse their lines, and I just kept talking to Cary.

"Charles!" I yelled.

"What the fuck do you want?" he retorted back.

"Well Mr. Attitude, I don't want to be an extra, it's too much work." I said, looking back at him.

"Whatever." he said, rolling his eyes, and resumed to listen to them rehearse with Joe.

"Well, then who do you like?" he asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind." I said, smirking.

Cary looked confused. I stood, bent down, kissed his forehead, and walked off to watch Alice and Martin rehearse, but all I could think about was Cary.

I've has a crush on him forever. But who could like a girl with hair like mine. I'm stupid too.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the blare of a train. Charles went to the edge of the platform, turned around and screamed: "PRODUCTION VALUE!"

"Cary, you put film in the camera, right?" Charles asked.

"I didn't do it" "What!?" Charles yelled, running towards us.

I moved off to the side, as I did not to be in the middle of World War III.

The train horn blared one more, and Charles was now frantic.

"Put it in! Put it in! Joe, get that mic set up! Preston, get in position!" he demanded, putting headphones on, and connecting it to the camera Cary was now holding on a tripod.

"Positions! Positions! Ready? Remember, be extra loud when the train passes by; and action!" Charles screamed, right in my ear.

"Look, I'm going to stay here and investigate. I think it'd be safer if you left town for a couple of days." Martin recited his lines.

"John, I don't like it. This case, these murders." Alice screamed over the blare of the train.

"What do you want me to do, go to Michigan with you?" he asked.

"Mackinac Island's beautiful this time of year!" she said, her voice straining slightly. Damn, was that train loud.

"Sweetheart, this is my job!" Martin yelled back.

"The dead coming back to life? I think you're in danger!" Alice screamed back at him.

_"_I don't have a choice!" he explained. _"_You do have a choice! We all do!_" _she explained, nodding her head.

"John, I've never asked you to stop! I've never asked you to give up or walk away! But I'm asking you now! Please, for me, just don't go! Just don't go back! Don't leave me! I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you!" Alice yelled_. _

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" screamed Martin.

"Guys watch out!" Joe yelled, and I looked back.

A _truck_.

On the _tracks_.

"Joe what the hell are you?" Charles yelled to be cut off by an explosion.

The truck had collided with the train.

"OH MY GOD!" Cary yelled.

"RUN!" Joe yelled.

I ran off the platform, and began running away from the train. Cary, Joe, and Charles followed me as I heard another bang. I turned back for a split second, and saw the train depot in flames.

I kept running, but my legs, eyes, and lungs began to burn. It was hard to see and breathe. _Damn smoke._

A train car landed in front of me, and it was labeled 'Explosives'.

I froze in place, but felt a pair of arms grab me and run. The tank exploded, and I fell to the ground.

_Charles_ had grabbed me and pulled me away. Wow, he could be helpful sometimes.

I looked to my left and saw Joe. I smiled, knowing he was ok.

I stood, as smoke still burned my lungs. In the distance, another explosion went off. I looked to my far off right, and saw Martin throwing up, but Preston was ok, and Alice walked up to Joe.

Wait, _where's Cary_?

**So, I hoped you guys liked it, and I will ****_try_**** to update tomorrow. I'm going to take a HUGE step in my story, so the next chapter will most likely be long. Thanks guys! Much love :D **  
**~AF **


End file.
